


third times the charm (probably)

by 0h_n0



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 14/15 year old adora and catra, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Lesbians, My First Fanfic, POV Catra (She-Ra), Short & Sweet, Young Love, awkward catra, girl in red, no magic, seriously kyle?!, small town AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_n0/pseuds/0h_n0
Summary: Small town au in which catra goes to live with her grandparents. She thinks her stay will be boring, until she meets Adora.This is my first actual fic so its not the best but i hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

I am not a morning person, yet here I am, wide awake at 5am. Today, im going on a flight to some town in the middle of nowhere to live with my grandparents over the summer. I'm not particularly looking foward to it, but i suppose it'll be nice to get away from the chaos of the city for a while.

[three hours later]  
I've got out of the plane now, gotten my bags and am currently tryna find out where on earth my grandma is (shes supposed to be colecting me from the airport).

[roughly five minutes after that]  
I found her and went over to her.  
'Catrina', she says, giggling. 'Three years since i last saw you, and you're still wearing that dumb cat hairband'. 'It's important to me' I tell her. It is important to me, my best (and only) friend since kindergarten, scorpia, gave it to me. She moved away last year. 

We go to her car and she puts my suitcase in the backseat, seatbelt strapped around it. (I thought that was kinda weird but grandma says its to keep my stuff safe just in case).

I spend the rest of the day being questioned by my grandparents, and other assorted relatives about things like:  
What's my favorite subject? (science)  
How my parents are? (They're doing well)  
and if I had a boyfriend yet?  
(I'm a lesbian, but im not gonna tell them that just yet)

This is going to be one boring summer...


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going out today, I've got to find out what there actually is to do in this town.  
But first i need coffee...

[at the cafe, about fifteen minutes later]

I'm talking to this girl in the queue and she definitely listens to girl in red (I'm not assuming anything, but shes wearing girl in red merch so...). Her hair's in this dumb poof thing, but she's kinda pretty. Her names Adora.

A few seconds later, she' s ordered her coffee and left.  
I hope I see her around.  
If I do, maybe this summer wont be quite as bad as I first thought...


	3. Chapter 3

I'm walking round this little thrift store and I see Adora again (of course she'd be in a thrift store) and it's my chance to talk to her. 

I go up to where she's standing and I seem to have forgotten how to speak. Why am I always like this around girls?

Eventually, catra talk.exe stops lagging and I ask her if she wants to go somewhere together sometime. She asks me where I was thinking, and to be honest, I wasnt. Ihave no idea what there's to do in this town.

Somehow, by some sorta magic, I end up with her number. She says we can plan something together.

I guess good things can come from this trip...


	4. Chapter 4

We've arranged to go to a party on Friday that some boy in her year called Kyle is throwing while his parents are away for the weekend. Adora says it'll be a good chance to meet people here as most people in her year are going.

I spend ages getting ready. I had to borrow some clothes from my cousin Lonnie (she's also staying at grandma's) as I wasn't planning on going to any parties and had no clothes fit for the ocassion.

She helped me to do my make-up, suggesting that I do two different coloured eyeshadows on each eye to match my different-coloured eyes. She put my hair in braids, and put this glittery cat hairslide in the front. It actually looked pretty cool, and for the first time in ages, I kinda like the way I looked.


	5. Chapter 5

Adora knocks on my door. A big smile forms on my face when I open up. She looks amazing. She's wearing a red dress with a cutout thingy at the back and gold eyeshadow.

[at kyle's house]  
It turned out Kyle's parents had to cancel their trip, so the party was not as good as it should have been, consisting of board games and very watered-down wine punch. we didn't stay long.

'We need a do-over' Adora says. I 100% agree. adora says its my turn to choose what we do. I just need to figure out what she'd like...


	6. Chapter 6

I decide to take adora to this travelling carnival that's not to far from us.  
After all, everyone likes ferris wheels, right?

We have some fun. I win her a teddy bear in one of those ring toss games and we get candy floss. The four nations lived together in harmony, but everything changed when it started raining heavily and we had to leave.

I guess I should have checked the weather forecast for today. 

'That didnt go to plan', I say to Adora.  
'I guess we could have another do-over', she replys.

We decide we together that we'll go to the arcade and then a walk in the park (weather permitting) the next day.

I hope this time works for us...


	7. Chapter 7

We meet at the arcade and I ask her what game to play first. We decide on a racing game, which I am quite good at, but Adora isn't. I let her win the first time we play, because I like seeing her smile.  
We try the claw machine, and she wins me one of those big, 1kg chocolate bars. I thought those machines were rigged, so she must have got lucky, but she won another prize from it straight after. I guess I'm just bad at it.

We play some more games, and we use are tokens to buy sweets because we are both too impatient to save them up.

We go out to the park, trying to find a good place to watch the sunset. we settle on one of those uncomfortable wooden benches.

I ask her a question.  
'so, whats up with your name?'  
'what do you mean?'  
'like is it because everyone loves you or something?'  
'I'm apparently named after some character in some superhero show my parents used to watch. its called her-ra or something. I' ve never watched it'  
'so your parents are nerds then?'  
'yeah, I suppose they are'  
'maybe we can watch it together sometime, we'll see if you' re anything like this adora character'  
she says its a good idea.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, watching the sky and then, somehow, we end up kissing.

This holiday turned out to be better than I thought, and at least for our first dates, I think third time's the charm.


End file.
